The Human Research Participants Protection Program at Purdue University has experienced substantial growth and transformation over the past three years. With the overarching goals--of enhancing the protection of human research subjects, strengthening oversight and management of human subjects research, facilitating collaboration and providing for the education and training of stakeholders--substantial effort and resources have been expended and continue to be needed. This project will complete initiatives "jump started" by our first program enhancement grant and facilitate a new collaboration with the University of Notre Dame with the goal of individually and jointly improving our effectiveness in ensuring the protection of human research subjects. Although Purdue is not home to a medical school, we have health-related research occurring in Biomedical Engineering, Foods and Nutrition, Nursing, Pharmacy Practice, Veterinary Medicine, Audiology and other fields. Purdue and Notre Dame have a long history of collaboration in Biomedical Engineering, Engineering Education and other fields. The proposed project has two specific aims: 1) improving Purdue's information technology infrastructure through procurement and implementation of an on-line web-based protocol submission, review and management software package; and, 2) collaboration with Notre Dame in the development of educational materials and training for various stakeholders while improving web-based information dissemination and access to online educational programming to train investigators and graduate students in the ethical conduct of human subject research. As designed, this project will stimulate and advance collaboration between Purdue and Notre Dame, while continuing our collaborative relationship with IUPUI established in the first grant.